Blood The Gun
by Arisato yukito
Summary: berawal dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan disebuah Musium Leon dan Cloud harus dihadapkan Situasi berbahaya dan Ritual aneh tentang keabadian


Kisah ini diambil Cerita THE DAVINCI CODE dan GUN SURVIVOR namun ada beberapa Plot cerita yang beberapa adegan kekerasan

sudah lama saya tidak menulis jadi saya tak tau bagai mana jadinya :

Pemeranya adalah Golongan Kingdom Hearst dan final fantasy

masi abal saya masi pemula gak pintar apa-pun.

* * *

******Summary:****Pair:****  
**

**berawal dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan disebuah Musium Leon dan Cloud harus dihadapkanSituasi berbahaya dan Ritual aneh tentang kebadian  
**

**BLOODY OF RITUALY  
**

Sebuah Awal yang cukup sibuk,Pagi itu suara Bell kamar terdengar didepan sebuah pintu kamar di Hotel di bertingkat 2 yang sederhana Negara Roma.

Cringg….Cringg….Cringg"

Seorang Laki-laki berambut Coklat melangkah mendekati pintu kamar ,terlihat dia memakai Shrit abu-abu dan celan pendek sambil menyeka Rambut yang panjang coklatnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Ia lalu membuka pintu lalu menatap seseorang Bell boy membawa nampan berisi Makanan dan susu untuk sarapan paginya.

"Maaf tuan saya berharap saya tak menganggu tidur anda…."Ucap Bell boy dengan nada Kaku seperti Biasanya.

"Silakan masuk …"jawab pria itu singkat.

Pria berambut coklat itu lalu berjalan kedalam di ikuti Bell boy di belakangnya ,Pria tersebut lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil memndang seisi ruangan yang memiliki nilai sejarah proposonal yang tinggi.

Dikamar ini memiliki 2 Bad Singel berwarna Coklat bergaya Viktoria dengan Perabotan Clasic ala Roma ,dan Dinding Putih gading yang di cat oleh tangan lalu mata laki-laki itu lalu menatap pintu Teras yang terbuka sejuknya angin pagi dengan Horden Berwarna Hijau muda membuat memandang kamar itu terpesona.

"Hoooaah kau bangun lebih awal ya…"seru seseorang dengan Raut malas ,seseorang bermata safir dan memiliki Rambut pirang ia hanya mengenakan Celana Tidur berwarna Hijau lumut dan baju dalam sebagai atasanya.

"Kau telat Cloud…"sapanya sambil meminum susu panas yang telah di hidangkan bell boy ,Cloud lalu menatap Bellboy yang sedang memperbaiki tempat tidur yang amat berantakan.

"Dari pada Cuma berdiri disitu ,lebih baik kau mandi sana…."ucap Pria Berambut Coklat dan melempar Jubah Mandi berwarna Glond tepat pada muka Pria yang ia panggil Cloud.

"Baiklah Leon …."ucapnya sambil Terkekek dan pergi menuju kamar mandi

Tiba – tiba sebuah deringan terdengar lewat Hanphone di seblah meja Leon lalu memandang telpon tersebut ,dan berdiri mengambil Telpon"

-TEEET-

"Hallo…"sapa Leon.

"Hallo Leon ini aku Terra…" sapa suara dari sebrang.

"Profesor Terra ada apa anda menelpon Sepagi ini…."Tanya Leon

"Anda di minta untuk datang ke Musium Clamasun Hari ini…."Seru suara serak dan berWibawa namun Suara laki-laki di sebrang terdengar amat tergesa-gesa.

"Apa Sekarang…."Ucap Leon denga nada Protes.

"Ia soalnya didalam Musium mesir terdapat Mayat seorang Laki-laki yang bersimbah darah dan mati dengan cara yang Mengenaskan kami meminta kalian untuk Mengusut masalah ini sekarang …"Ucap suara Terra yang sudah mulai Panik.

Tapi kami bukan Polisi dan jika mereka menangkap kami karna kamu memasuki TKP yang di jaga banyak Polisi saat ini.

"Aku yang meminta kalian datang aku tahu kalian seorang Assahin yang amat hebat,aku akan membayar kalian untuk sebuah tugas makanya datanglah kemari…."ucap Terra.

"Baik Profesor kami akan kesana Secepatnya ucap leon dan menakhiri percakapanya.

Ia lalu memandang Bellboy yang sudah merapikan kamar dan bergegas melanjutkan bersih-bersih dikamar yang ia sudah selesai membersikan kamar ini maka ia permisi dan berlalu.

"Ada apa leon Siapa yang menelpon Tanya Cloud yang baru selesai mandi dan mendekati Leon yang tengah berdiri lalu diam sambil memandang Hanphone yang ia gengam

.

Professor Terra dari ilmuan sejarah Prologi….."Ucap Leon.

Mengapa dia memanggil kita Tanya Cloud

Hari ini kita dapat Job berbahaya lagi kayaknya…"Sela Leon sambil menyilangkan Tangan kedepan dada.

Cloud mengaguk sambil Mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal lalu membungkuk dan meraih tas berwarna biru yang ada di atas kasur dan mengeluarkan sebuah suiter tebal dan celana Colcolne berwarna hitam dan lalu 3 bungkusan berisi amunisi Peluru dan HandGun bermodel Tzetd berwarna silfer dari tasnya.

"Liburan begini kau masih bawa-bawa senjata…."Pandang Leon.

"Untuk sekedar jaga-jaga lagi pula susah jika mendapat masalahkan lagi pula kau jangan sok pura-pura "kau kan membawa senjata juga…"Sela Cloud sambil mencibir.

Leon hanya memandang dengan senyum Licik lalu melangkah menganti baju dengan jaket abu abu dan celana berwarna Coklat memrapikan diri keduanya lalu keluar dari Hotel menuju taxsi yang mereka Pesan dan mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Musium mesir tesebut.

Dengan memakan waktu 15 menit perjalanan dari Hotel menuju Musium Dimana tempat janjian dengan Profesor Terra ,di tengah perjalanan mereka juga dapat melihat beberapa bangunan tua dan patung-patung yang terpampang disetiap sudut Gereja yang amat megah sekali.

Hanya 2 suku kata yang berada dalam benak mereka saat melihat pemandangan Itu.

( Luar Biasa )

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menempuh perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai pada Sebuah Musium yang cukup Megah di Pingir kota Roma yang Padat di penuhi beberapa rakyat sipil.

"Wah ramai sekali…"Jawab Cloud dengan Pandangan Menyengit

"Yah sepertinya Pembicaraan di telpon sangat serius…"Jawab Leon tampa Expresi begitu juga tampang Cloud.

Bagai mana apa kita harus menerobos Palang Polisi dan siap Menyerang seperti biasa atau bagai mana semestinya…"Jawab Cloud.

Kita datang kesini bukan untuk Bertempur tapi ingin mememui Pemberi Misi…"Jawab Leon.

Leon Lalu mengambil Henphone berwarna Hitam Metix dari saku jaket abu-abu miliknya dan menekan angka menuju telpon Terra.

Hallo Prof Terra anda dimana bisahkah anda memberitahu anda berada dimana…."sapa Leon tampa Basa-Basi.

Oke Leon temui aku didalam museum Masuk saja.."jawab Terra.

(dan telpon Berakhir)

Bagaimana ?…"Tanya Cloud menanti jawaban.

Kita disuruh masuk Kesana …"Jawab Leon singkat.

Baiklah kalau begitu …ucap Cloud.

Leon dan Cloud lalu memasuki palang Polisi begitu saja dan memasuki Gerbang pintu Musium tampa Penjagaan sama sekali.

Mereka sesekali melihat beberapa Barang-barang antic yang terpampang di sana mulai dari lukisan-lukisan bercorak aneh dan indah,batu permata ,perhiasan termahal sampai baju perang dan alat-alat persembahan mistis Yang menimpan sejarah masa lalu terpampang di tempat ini.

Namun perasaan mereka mulai Tak enak mencium bau tidak sedap menuju Ruang tempatnya Ruangan Bilik tempat Penyimpanan Prikatur Mesir Koleksi Musium ini

Tercium bau Busuk menyengat diruangan ini.

Sial bau apa ini…"Desah Cloud pelan.

Mereka Pun masuk keruangan tersebut dan mata Mereka ter Belalak memandangi sesuatu yang dihadapan mereka Sebuah Goresan bulatan ditengahnya terdapat sebuah Mayat Seorang laki-laki berambut Hitam berumur sekitar 18-19 tahun dengan tubuh bugil dan terdapat 2 pisau yang tertancap tembus telapak tangan , 2 pisau tertancap di kaki, terdapat sebuah kampak besar membus dadanya sehingga isi tubuhnya Keluar ususnya yang terlihat membuat semua mata memandang jijik dan tak berani mendekati jenaza baik polisi maupun para Medis.

Leon lalu menatap sebuah Kain Tipis yang digunakan menutup Prabotan disampingnya ,Leon lalu menyambar Kain tersebut dan mendekati Jenaza sementara Cloud menikuti Leon dari belakang,ia lalu mengenakan Sarung tangan tebal.

"Cloud tolong tarik Kampaknya sela Leon."

Cloud hanya mengaguk dan menarik kampak yang tertanam dalam tubuh anak berambut Hitam itu dilihatlah bekas Rusak didalam jika dia seorang bermental lemah mungkin Akan Muntah melihat mayat tersebut apalagi dijarak sedekat itu.

Leon lalu menutupi kemaluan alat vital jenaza dengan kain tebal yang ia sambar tadi ,ia pun lalu mengendong Pemuda berambut hitam seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan Jenaza yang luar biasa mengerikan itu.

"Mana Petugas Medis…"Teriakk Cloud

Setelah mendengar suara mengema dari Pria berambut Pirang tersebut hanya semua hanya kaku namun Para petugas lalu menedekati membawa tandu.

"Vanitassss….."Teriak Suara nyaring mengagetkan semua orang diruangan tersebut Seorang Pemuda yang mirip dengan Pria berambut hitam namun perbedaanya Rambut pria itu berambut Coklat.

"Vanitaaassss….."Isaknya sambil berlari dan jatuh tersungkur menatap jenaza yang kini dalam pelukan Leon,ia lalu menarik tangan Leon yang terkena cipratan darah Pemuda berambut hitam yang disebutnya Vanitas.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Vanitas,apa yang terjadi pada kakakku…"Isaknya sedih.

Bersambung

* * *

maaf penulis masih baru dan kata-katanya mungkin banyak kesalahan jadi mohon di maklumi  
Arigatooo..."


End file.
